Who Are You?
by Krokador
Summary: She'd grown so used to being made fun of that she'd almost look forward to the next time that bunch of girls would tease or bother her, just because the blonde girl stirred something inside her. InoSaku


**_AN_**: This has to be the cheesiest ending I ever wrote. Err wait, maybe not. It just came to me. I don't know why, or how. I just know that I produced this. And that overall I'm pretty happy with the result. It's really vague, and it doesn't have much of a plot. It's a lil' fluffy. It's Saku and Ino, 'nuff said!

**Disclaimer: **As usual, I don't own Naruto, any of it's characters, or any part of the plot. This is only for entertainment! It's my therapy to remain sane hah! Please don't take it away...

**Warning: **Uh. Ino and Sakura in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G.! _.shifty eyes._ Don't like, don't read. Send all your complaints to barber Uchiha.

* * *

**Who Are You?**

She was used to being laughed at. They'd do it everyday, wether it was at work, or at school, or in the streets. There was this one gang more persistent than the others however. Her mother had told her they were jealous of her beauty - she knew better: they just felt more confident about themselves by mocking her forehead.

One of them, a tall blonde, seemed to not enjoy it as much as the others. Maybe because she was so perfect, white silky skin, sunny blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes and the figure of an angel.

She seemed reluctant to follow the lead of the other preppy girls in the gang. The more it happened, the more she would stay behind looking fully apologetic, smiling at the pink haired girl with a large forehead. She'd appear to be thinking for a moment. Then would walk back to them with her shoulders slightly slumped, faking a laugh that she didn't approve of.

Then one day she didn't turn back, instead furrowing her brows in contemplation, slowly walking towards the slightly smaller girl. The pink haired girl froze in place, not sure what to make out of the situation. She'd grown so used to being made fun of that she'd almost look forward to the next time that bunch of girls would tease or bother her, just because the blonde girl stirred something inside her. But she never expected that the girl would ever take a step _towards_ her.

"Who are you?" The blonde's voice was questioning, and above all, soft and soothing. She had her right hand outstretched in front of herself, as if to reach out to the other girl, but hesitating as she noticed she was shrinking away. Her face fell and a bit of apprehension showed at the corner of her eyes, the pink haired girl blushed and forced herself to take a step forward too. Her hand riding up some unknown current and finding itself cradled into the blonde's offered one, in a meaningful handshake.

The blonde merely repeated her question, her blue eyes locked on the other girl's green ones. "Who are you?" _'Why do I want to touch you, hold you, kiss you? Why do I feel so drawn to you?'_

"Haruno Sakura." The pink haired girl offered, shyly. Somehow her answer didn't meet the intensity of that question, but she couldn't figure out why.

"Yamanaka Ino." The blonde presented herself, feeling a little more confident now that she'd gotten an answer. And wasn't pushed away like she thought she would be. She gave the hand in hers a gentle squeeze and held on, smiling as she felt the motion being returned.

Then the silence accompanied them as they drifted into each other, discovering perhaps what was this _thing_ that made them look at each other so longingly. What this **feeling** haunting them whenever they simply _felt_ each other's presence was made of.

"Can I kiss you?" Ino felt really blunt for asking this question. But then again, she just **had** to know if _this_ was the place where she belonged. She'd hid for so long with that band of 'popular' girls. And knew she could go back if something bad happened. They would never hear or know about what happened between her and the mysterious pink haired girl with a large forehead.

Too dumbstruck to talk, Sakura merely nodded, not wanting to hurt Ino's feeling. She enjoyed having that hand wrapped around hers. Gazing into these blue orbs that reflected so many conflicting emotions. If that girl was ready to risk being made fun of or rejected, she was ready to try something she'd never even thought of. Whoever would make fun of her wouldn't matter - she was used to it anyway. And if, in the worst case, this was another one of those set-ups to ridiculize her... Well simply she hoped it wouldn't be the case.

The hand left hers, only to find itself wrapped around her waist. The movement had not been brutal, but it was unexpected, and Sakura instinctively took a step back, feeling her heart literally break at the pure look of hurt she then witnessed in the blonde's eyes.

"I'm sorry, I could've sworn I saw you nodding there." Ino apologized in a wretched voice. She was having a hard time breathing. All she wanted to do now was get out of this place. But as she turned around she felt two hands latching onto her own waist and nearly melted at the contact.

"Please don't go." Sakura was pressed in Ino's back and holding on to her tightly. Afraid that her reaction had just spoiled the best thing to ever happen to her.

Ino hesitated. The eeriness of the moment had somewhat dissipated. She wasn't sure she still had the courage to go through this anymore. Yet those arms and the body clinging to hers were trying so hard to convince her that it was all fine.

And she listened to the voice, waiting for Sakura's grip on her to loosen up before she turned back towards the other girl and tenderly pressed her lips to hers.

If at first it felt weird to be kissing a _girl_ of all people, Sakura soon got used to the taste of Ino's lips on hers. She'd given her first kiss to a near stranger, and she felt as if she couldn't regret it, ever. It was soft. It was clumsy - It must've been Ino's first as well. But over everything, it was just great.

And when the bunch of girls had come back looking for Ino and interrupted their time together, they had merely shrugged and walked away under the stares and pointed fingers. Leaving the hysterical laughters far behind themselves.

This time, they were really jealous of what Sakura had.


End file.
